1 girl, 2 roommates, 1 cup of coffee
by Mesosqueeps
Summary: Isabelle, an 18 y/o female has some new neighbors that just moved in. Will she like their company? Read this story to find out!


It was an early morning and newly 18 year old Isabelle had just woken up after a long night. She picked up her phone that was sitting on her mahogany night stand and checked the time. She sighed and repeated the time to herself after reading it in her head. "1:45 PM"

She dropped the phone back onto the dark colored wood nightstand and slowly sat up. Her hair was a dark brown with blonde highlights midway down. She had large brown eyes with long thick eyelashes. Her long slender frame started to rise out of her black, sheet covered bed. She looked in the mirror and wondered how she was still alone. It had been a hard 4 years of highschool and still no prince charming. Isabelle slowly walked towards her closet and began to shuffle through the hundreds of clothing items she has stored over the years. She chooses her signiture look. An oversized T-shirt, short shorts, knee socks, a flannel around her waist, and black vans. She walks over to the bathroom and picks up her hairbrush. She begins to brush throught the tangles of her long and thick hair. After, she quickly brushes her teeth and heads downstairs to grab breakfast. She swiftly heads over to the pantry and grabs a granola bar and heads towards the door. She decides to go for a walk to get some fresh air, afterall, it is July and the temperature is perfect this time of year in California.

Isabelle opens the door and is greeted to the sound of a large truck moving by. She looks up and realizes that a moving truck had just pulled into the house next door. "ugh, must be the new neighbor. I should probably go say hi." Isabelle proceeded to walk across the two properties knowing it was right to go introduce herself. She walks up to the front door and is welcomed with a warm smile. After what seemed like 30 seconds, the man began to speak.

"Oh hey! You must be my neighbor. I was gonna go say hi after I had finished unpacking my kitchen, but I guess you beat me to it." The man chuckled and began to speak again.

"Im Cade by the way." Isabelle didn't even realize he had started talking again. She was amazed at how he looked. It was as if Evan Peters and Luke Hemmings had a child together. Isabelle almost instantaniously snapped back to reality and replied to him.

"Oh, um hi, im Isabelle! Im your neighbor, i live in the house next to you,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Isabelle, want to come in and have some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great."

Cade opened the door for Isabelle to enter. As she was walking in, she noticed another figure in the kitchen. As she got closer she could see it was a blonde, brown eyed man who was just a little bit shorter than Cade. The man looked Isabelle in the eyes and was startled to the sight of a stranger in his house. Cade closed the door and walked into the kitchen behind Isabelle and began speaking.

"Miles, this is Isabelle. Our new nextdoor neighbor. Isabelle, this is my roommate, Miles."

"A pleasure to meet you, Isabelle!" Miles' voice was soft, but yet deep at the same time. Isabelle felt safe when talking to him. Almost as if she had known him for years.

"You as well," Isabelle responded. Isabelle who was at first sceptical about new neighbors was now assured that they can't be that bad. After all, she thought they looked pretty good.

Cade began to pour two cups of coffee. One for himself and one for Isabelle. Miles was already drinking a cup. Isabelle, being her curious self, asked about how Cade and Miles knew each other. Cade started to explain how the two used to go to highschool together. Isabelle didn't really pay attention, as she was stuck marveling at how good the two looked. Before she realized it, Cade had spilt some of his coffee onto her shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Cade was frantic, as he thought this would leave a negative stain on Isabelle's perception of him. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Isabelle assured.

"If you would like you can use our shower to clean off."

"Thanks, that sounds great. This coffee got all over me!" Cade walks Isabelle to the master bathroom and explains where the towels are. Isabell thanks him and then closes the door behind him as he exits. Isabelle begins to undress as she slowly enters the slowly warming shower. Instead of a traditional opaque shower curtain, the two had a glass transparent shower door, leaving Isabelle feeling a little exposed.

Miles had left the kitchen before Cade had spilt his coffe on Isabelle. He had gone to his room to finish setting it up. In the corner there was a box and inside were hand towels. Miles being Miles though he should bring the towels to the bathroom to empty one more box. After Isabelle had shut the door behind Cade, she had forgotten to lock the door because she was often very forgetful. Miles opened the door neglecting to realize the bathroom was in use. As he entered the bathroom he was nearly blinded by the heavenly sight of the new neighbor's naked frame. Isabelle heard the box of towels hit the floor as she turned around to see Miles standing 3 feet in the bathroom. Unable to move, Miles stands there staring at Isabelle. Isabelle on the otherhand is covering what dignity she has left. She yells at Miles to get her a towell. Miles, still stunned, grabs a towel and starts shuffeling towards Isabelle. Before he can hand her the towel, he slips on shower water and falls flat on his back. Isabelle, still trying to cover herself, eeps at the sight of him falling and moves to try to help him up. As she reaches down to help him up, she trips on Miles' foot and falls on top of him.

Isabelle falls directly onto Miles' chest and is alerted to something hard around her inner thighs. Miles blushes and quickly stands up as he hands Isabelle the towel. At this point Isabelle is beginning to get a little horny.

"Well, I've already fallen onto you naked, it's not like you haven't seen me naked already," Isabelle then drops the towel that was given to her and turns off the shower. While she was faced away from Miles, he couldn't help but look at her beautiful ass. As she turned around, Miles couldn't look away in time, and Isabelle knew now, that the feelings she had were shared.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to make a move?" Just as Isabelle finishes her sentance Miles instantly begins to passionetly kiss Isabelle. He begins on her lips, then moves to her neck, slowly trailing down. Isabelle at the same time begins to remove his shirt, revealing his chiselled features. Miles then begins to lower his kisses down to her breasts, being sure to give equal love to each side. Isabelle's hand slowly trails down Miles stomach and reaches into his gym shorts. She begins to slowly stroke his erect member. Miles can't help but moan from the pleasure he is recieving. He then proceeds to pick Isabelle up and place her on the bathroom counter. Spreading her legs, Miles then begins to lower his head to the now open crevace. Isabelle's heart is punding. Before she realizes it, Miles' toungue has already began to eplore inside the warm wet cave that belongs to the fully nude brunette. Isabelle moans Miles' name from the treatment she is recieving, and can't hold it in any longer.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Isabelle is yelling at this point. Miles can't deny a request like that. In one swift motion, he pulls down his pants along with his boxers to reveal his 7 inch cock. He lines it up with Isabelle's soaking wet cunt and slowly pushes the tip in. Isabelle gets a shock of pain and delight as Miles begins to slowly push deeper and deeper inside her. Isabelle screams in ecstasy as Miles Vigerously fucks her. Cade still in the kitchen alone, hears the screaming and becomes worried. As he gets closer and closer to the bathroom the sound of flesh smacking together can be heard more clearly. As Cade turns into the doorway and looks into the bathroom, all he can see is a nude women repeatedly bouncing off of his roommates lower body. Isabelle looks to her right and sees Cade with Wide eyes staring at her being fucked. Cade is unsure what to do, when Isabelle gestures for him to come into the bathroom. Cade still feeling nervouse slowly walks next to the two. Isabelle then grabs Cade by the waistband and throws his pants to the ground revealing his 7 3/4 inch dick. Isabelle, while still being fucked by Miles, takes Cade's cock into her hand and begins to stroke it vigourously. Cade can't help but give in to the wonderfull feeling he is expeiriencing.

After about 10 minutes of Miles fucking Isabelle, and Isabelle jerking Cade, she stops Miles and whispers in his ear. He then picks her up once more and holds her while standing up. He gestures for Cade to come over, and knowing the passion coming to him, he obeys. Miles inserts his dick into her pussy one more time and then Isabelle spreads her ass for Cade. She yells to him, "I can't wait any longer Cade! Just fuck my ass!" Cade then grabs onto Isabelles waist and lowers her onto the tip of his dick. Cade slowly pulls her hips down lowering her ass, impaling her on his cock. She screams as his penis is almost too much to handle. Every time she is raised, she can feel the two penises slowly slide out of her wet cunt, and tight ass. Every time lowered, she feels more and more pleasured in more ways than imagined. After about a seemingly endless 35 minutes of rough vaginal and anal sex, the two men reach their climaxes. they both push her down as hard as they can to get as deep as possible. Cade, cumming deep into her rectum, and Miles, cumming deep into her cervix. All of them collapse onto the floor, panting from an intense climax session.

"Im glad you came over to introduce yourself Isabelle,"

"We should do this another time..."


End file.
